Blood in the Streets
"Blood in the Streets" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the tenth episode overall. It aired on AMC on May 1, 2016 at 9/8c in the USA and on May 2, 2016 at 9pm in the UK exclusively on BT TV. Plot Synopsis Nick swims ashore in the middle of the night, having escaped the detection of a helicopter and a patrol boat. He arrives at a recently-abandoned refugee camp on the beach. After attracting the attention of an Infected, he lures it into one of the tents and kills it, smearing himself in blood from the Infected’s belly. Back on the Abigail, Travis condemns Strand for cutting Alex’s raft loose. Chris and Ofelia stand watch on deck. A raft with two men and a bleeding pregnant woman approaches the Abigail. Chris wonders if he should kill them but hesitates. The passengers of the raft board the boat without being invited, claiming that the woman is having pregnancy complications. Travis, Daniel and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. Strand attempts to get his MP5, only finding the magazine removed by Daniel. Madison assists Vida, the pregnant woman, to a bathroom. Alicia goes upstairs and recognizes one of the men’s voices as Jack, from the portable radio. “Jack?” she asks. The other man, Reed, punches Travis. Downstairs, Vida smashes Madison’s head against a mirror then ties her hands. Jack and Reed tie everyone up and hold them at gunpoint. Strand flees on a raft. Reed shoots at the raft. In a flashback, Strand meets Thomas Abigail at a bar in Baton Rouge soon after Hurricane Katrina. Thomas tells Strand that he’s in town to buy property. Strand explains that everything he owns is underwater. Strand assists Thomas to his hotel room, where Thomas passes out. Strand borrows Thomas’s credit cards. Back in the present day, Strand floats in his raft and tries to dry his satellite phone by blowing on it. On the Abigail, Reed threatens to shoot Chris if the group doesn’t produce the key to the boat. Travis and Ofelia explain that Strand had the key but Travis offers to start the boat by hotwiring it. Vida rejoins the group with Madison. Alicia tells Madison that Nick wasn’t in his bed. Reed tells Jack to find the portable radio with Alicia so that they can contact their leader, Connor. Alicia assures Madison she will fix the situation. Alicia accuses Jack of baiting her. He insists he had no choice but says that Connor listens to him and will assess the situation when he arrives. “And then I’m safe?” she asks. “I promise,” he says. Nick arrives at a gated community. Masked by the blood he’s covered in, he walks by an Infected without drawing attention. In another flashback, Thomas and a companion, Luis Flores, confront Strand about the credit cards. Instead of calling the cops, Thomas tells Strand to meet him at the bar to discuss how Strand can rectify the situation. Strand says he always intended to pay him back — with interest. Strand clings to the deflated raft and accidentally drops the phone. In the wheelhouse, Travis rewires the Abigail. He tells Reed that he must visit the engine room to override the computers. Daniel asks Madison to distract Vida while he loosens his bonds. Madison asks Vida about the pregnancy. In the engine room, Reed recommends Travis have the boat running by the time Connor arrives, for his own sake. “Prove your value,” he says. Jack radios Connor, who reports that he’s on his way. Jack tells Alicia that he owes Connor for saving his life but insists he doesn’t enjoy what he does. He invites Alicia to join their group. Alicia refuses to abandon her family. Jack promises to ensure her family’s safety even if Connor can’t accept them all into his camp. She hugs him. Nick knocks on the front door of a home. Luis sneaks up on him with a gun. Nick says that Strand sent him. Luis loads luggage into his car and explains to Nick that the housing development was an “Abigail Home Experience.” Nick asks if Luis is the one who will be getting them all across the border. “What do you mean by all of us?” Luis asks. As Daniel works his bonds, Madison asks Vida if the baby has been moving. She baits Vida by wondering if a dead baby would turn inside her belly. Vida threatens to shoot Madison. Reed and Travis return from the engine room. Travis hides a crowbar behind a seat cushion before proceeding to the wheelhouse. Nick and Luis drive to the beach. Luis tells Nick that he only secured passage for two people but Nick figures Strand must have incorporated them into his plans. Luis explains that he met Strand years ago through Thomas Abigail. He says that his mother, who works for the Abigails and raised him and Thomas together, is staying at the Baja house. He brings Nick to the Zodiac. In a flashback, Strand and Tom sunbathe at the Baja house. Tom urges Strand to put off his work trip to L.A. but Strand says it’s too important to their business. They hold hands. Travis starts the engine just as Connor arrives. Connor boards the Abigail with two other armed pirates and admires the boat. He invites Travis and Alicia to join his community but says he has no need for the others. He grants Alicia’s request to transport her family safely to shore. Alicia and Travis are taken away. Reed and the bodyguards stay behind to guard the remaining captives. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spotted two armed pirates. Luis shoots the pirates, Ben and Breannah, with a rifle. Madison stabs Reed with the crowbar. Onboard, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without Strand. In a flashback, Thomas tries to dissuade Strand from going to L.A., given reports of an outbreak. Strand promises to return in two days. They kiss. Madison pulls up to Strand in the Zodiac and hoists him aboard. Other Cast Co-Stars *Sarah McCreanor as Breannah *Josh Wingate as Ben Deaths *Ben *Breannah Trivia *First appearance of Connor. *First appearance of Reed. *First appearance of Vida. *First appearance of Luis Flores. *First appearance of Thomas Abigail. *First appearance of Celia Flores. *First (and last) appearance of Ben. *First (and last) appearance of Breannah. References Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes